Mi venganza: por Bellatrix Black
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Alguien robó la inocencia de Bellatrix cuando ella era muy pequeña... ahora, él ha muerto, y ella es condenada a pena de muerte...
1. El hombre más poderoso que he conocido

**Hola!!! aquí estoy yo con un nuevo ff, esta vez sobre Bellatrix Black, sobre porqué se hizo mortífaga y que le pasó para que perdiera la inpocencia infantil.**

**Bueno, eso de que los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y que yo no busco dinero, sólo divertirme, ya se lo saben ¿no? Bueno, espero que me manden muchos reviews.**

**Bueno, ya paso a la historia:**

Unos pasos decididos, dados con unos tacones, sonaban en el oscuro corredor.

TAC. TAC. TAC

Eran unos pasos sugerentes e intempestivos.

TAC. TAC. TAC

De pronto, la puerta de la sala se abrió con un chirrido y en el umbral apareció la figura de una mujer, alta y atractiva. Vestida con elegancia, tanto, que resultaba completamente fuera de lugar, como si la mujer hubiera pensado que aquello era una especie de fiesta o algo así…

Sostenía en la mano una boquilla, que el alguacil le hizo apagar de inmediato.

La mujer se hallaba flanqueada por un par de dementotes. Pero tal vez no tuviera recuerdos tristes, o simplemente, éstos no conseguían alterar su humor lo más mínimo.

La sala estaba repleta del suelo al techo, de rostros humanos, desde la barandilla del estrado hasta el más reducido ángulo del último rincón de las galerías, todas las miradas estaban fijas en una sola mujer: Bellatrix Black Por delante y por detrás de ella, por arriba y por abajo, a la derecha y a la izquierda, parecía hallarse rodeada de un firmamento encendido de ojos fulgurantes.

Bellatrix seguía en la puerta, altiva y orgullosa. El vestido rojo que llevaba, dejaba entrever las seductoras curvas de su cuerpo.

Era entonces, una muchacha aún joven, casi una chiquilla. Apenas contaría dieciséis años, diecisiete, tal vez.

El ministro de magia habló, haciendo que el murmullo cesara y el silencio se instauró en la sala del tribunal. Entonces, el ministro señaló la silla situada en el centro de la sala, alumbrada con potente luz.

-Siéntese, por favor- pidió.

Así lo hizo Bellatrix, ahora ocupaba la atención de todos los presentes, era el blanco de todas las miradas.

El ministro, tomó un fajo de papeles de su mesa, los igualó y empezó a leer con voz embargada por la emoción:

-Bellatrix Black, ha sido llamada a comparecer en este tribunal por el delito, establecido en el artículo 534 del estatuto de magos. Ha usado usted una maldición imperdonable contra… otro ser humano, si es que se le puede llamar así.

-¿Se reafirma usted en éstos hechos?- inquirió el ministro en tono grave, pero con una leve nota de triunfo en la voz.

-Sí- repuso Bellatrix en un susurro.

-¿Comprende usted que si es declarada culpable de dicho delito por este tribunal, la pena aplicable será de muerte?- volvió a preguntar el ministro.

-Sí- repitió Bellatrix, elevando el tono de voz.

-Bien- dijo el ministro- entonces el jurado se retirará deliberar, si la acusada no tiene nada más que añadir, así que…

-Sí tengo algo que añadir.- interrumpió Bellatrix- En condiciones normales, jamás me habrían capturado, pero… si se han enamorado alguna vez, comprenderán que el amor puede hacer que te vuelvas loca... sobre todo si has amado al mismo diablo…

**Capítulo 1: El hombre más poderoso que he conocido**

La primera vez que lo vi., era sólo una niña, pero el aura de poder que desprendía, me marcó para siempre…

Créanme si les digo que era un hombre atractivo, aunque eso es lo de menos. Era el hombre más poderoso que yo había conocido, al menos hasta entonces.

Mi hermana Narcissa lo había invitado a cenar para presentárselo a mis padres…

Recuerdo que esa noche no probé bocado, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Cuando se marchó, después de la cena, me encerré en mi habitación, aún abrumada por lo que había visto.

Oía a mi familia hablar de él, en el salón, con Narcissa y Andrómeda. Imaginé la cara de asco que debía estar poniendo ésta última.

-Me gusta este chico- decía mi madre, Eleanor Black- Tiene la misma edad que tú, y lo que es más importante, pertenece a la familia más rica y poderosa del mundo mágico. Exceptuando la nuestra, claro.

Tras decir las últimas palabras, todos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas.

Mi madre prosiguió: -Entre madre e hija- dijo- Lucius Malfoy es un hombre muy atractivo.

Ambas volvieron a reír.

En mi habitación, me dejé caer, resbalando por la puerta y me abracé las rodillas con ambas manos. Así que Lucius Malfoy, de 18 años, como mi hermana Narcissa…

-Lucius Malfoy, vas a ser mío- dije con gran seguridad a las paredes de mi habitación que eran las únicas que me escuchaban- Aunque sólo contaba por aquel entonces con 11 años, sabía muy bien lo que quería…


	2. Una mirada más fría que el hielo

**Capítulo 2: Una mirada más fría que el hielo **

Nunca le he deseado ningún mal a mi hermana Narcissa, pero ahora ella se interponía en mi felicidad…

Durante las cenas familiares iba descubriendo cosas sobre Lucius… que su familia era muy poderosa, que vivía en una lujosa mansión, al norte de Inglaterra… pero lo mejor fue cuando descubrí que era seguidor de Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle era un muchacho del que últimamente se hablaba muchísimo en las familias de sangre limpia… se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, y llamaba a sus leales siervos… mortífagos.

Recuerdo que le día que descubrí que Lucius era uno de ellos, deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser mortífaga… ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba aquello… pero era una de aquellas cosas de las que los mayores hablaban en susurros y muy emocionados, daban golpes en la mesa y hablaban en tono de voz solemne. Aquello sonaba importante, peligroso… y yo amaba el peligro, era mi razón de ser.

Pero por mucho que intentara hablar con Lucius, el sólo me veía como a la molesta hermanita de su novia…

Reservaba para mí una fría mirada, una mirada más fría que el hielo…

**Por favor, si alguien está leyendo, déjenme un mensaje, por favor!!! o es que es tan malo? si es tan malo, díganlo también, por favor!!!**


	3. Por una mirada, un mundo

**Capítulo 3: Por una mirada, un mundo **

Un día… paso lo que tenía que pasar… al terminar la cena, mi hermana Narcissa se fue. Estaba estudiando para aprender a desaparecerse, y mis padres se fueron a dar una vuelta. Andrómeda se había ido a vivir con un muggle… umm… no recuerdo el nombre de ese estúpido.

Así que Lucius y yo nos quedamos solos. Solos en la enorme mansión Black.

Yo me levanté directamente y me fui a mi habitación, sin embargo…sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Apenas cinco minutos después, Lucius entró en mi habitación.

El hielo de su mirada se había derretido para mí, dando paso a unos hermosos ojos grises, oscuros y seductores.

No dijo nada. Ni una palabra. Simplemente, se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme apasionadamente.

¡Menudo baboso! Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me enfurezco conmigo misma, pero en aquel momento… sólo me deje llevar.

Luego sus manos, expertas en el arte de amar, empezaron a buscar mi cuerpo bajo la ropa. Durante un segundo, tuve un asomo de duda y detuve su mano.

-Y… ¿Y Narcissa?- pregunté, aunque sabía que esa noche ni Narcissa ni nadie importaban.

-No te preocupes por ella- repuso descaradamente- mientras me arrojaba violentamente a la cama.

-Esta noche, Bellatrix- susurró suavemente en mi oído- eres toda mía…

No protesté, ni siquiera traté de resistirme. Ahora le pertenecía, y ambos lo sabíamos. Y no hice nada… excepto perderme en sus ojos… ¡Qué no le hubiera dado aquella noche por una mirada! Pero tras la primera impresión, los ojos de Lucius volvieron a sumergirse en el hielo, y, tras varias noches amándolo a escondidas sin ser correspondida, los míos se sumieron en la oscuridad eterna…


	4. Inocencia robada

**Capítulo 4: Inocencia robada **

Pues sí, Lucius y yo empezamos a vernos, noche sí, noche también.

Mi hermana y mis padres se iban. Lucius y yo nos quedábamos solos… siempre solos… y yo me entregaba a él por completo en esas noches de placer infinito...

Aunque presentía que, tarde o temprano, lamentaría cada una de las noches, aún de inocencia, que Lucius Malfoy me robaba impunemente.

Entre nosotros había placer… pero no amor.

Sin embargo, yo, con tan sólo once años de vida, nada sabía del amor y aunque Lucius me forzaba y hacía de mí lo que quería, yo, en mi ignorancia, siempre creía que en aquello consistía amar a una persona… hasta que…

Una noche, mientras estábamos en la habitación de mi hermana, oímos el crujido de una puerta, seguido del sonido de unos zapatos femeninos… Narcissa estaba en casa.

Yo me quedé quieta, muy quieta en el centro de la habitación, sin saber que hacer… pero Lucius pensaba rápido… me metió en el armario de un brusco empujón y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

Al momento, mi hermana narcissa apareció en el umbral. Estaba radiante. Sonreía.

¿Me estabas esperando, Lucius- preguntó sensualmente.

Se acercó a él, e hicieron el amor allí mismo, en la cama, mientras yo lo observaba todo impotente desde la rendija del armario…

Lucius no trataba a Narcissa como a mí, a ella la desnudó con delicadeza y tuvo buen cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Además había algo en los ojos de Lucius que o tenían cuando estaba conmigo. No tardé en comprender que Lucius estaba enamorado de mi hermana.

Jamás he llorado como lloré esa noche, con los labios (pintados de rojo en un intento de parecer mayor) apretados contra la ropa del armario para que ellos no me oyeran.

Lucius nos había engañado alas dos… sólo que yo había sido lo bastante inocente como para ser su juguete cuando Narcissa no estaba.

Esa noche lloré a mares… pero también tomé una firme determinación: me iba a hacer mortífaga, y no volvería a llorar jamás, mucho menos por un hombre. Cuando fuera lo suficientemente poderosa, me vengaría de Lucius.

Todo esto me lo dije a mí misma, mientras estaba en el armario, con los labios apretados contra la ropa de mi hermana y los oídos tapados para no oír nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.


	5. Juré que me vengaría

**Bueno, aunque nadie haya leído el cap. 4, yo sigo escribiendo. Siempre termino lo que empiezo, así que ahí va el 5 y el 6:**

**Capítulo 5: Juré que me vengaría**

Al pasar los años, comencé a impacientarme y perdí toda inocencia. Tras siete años preparándome, me hice toda una experta en artes oscuras. Dominaba y domino maldiciones que mucha gente, ni siquiera sabe que existen.

Hace sólo dos años, encontré al mismísimo señor de las tinieblas en un bosque oscuro y le juré lealtad y servidumbre.

Lord Voldemort me prometió impunidad para llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Y, finalmente, hace tan sólo una semana, lo hice.

Me dirigí a la mansión donde Lucius Malfoy vive con mi hermana. Vivía, quiero decir- añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

Las hojas secas crujían bajo mis pies, pero no me importó, sabía que m hermana no estaba en casa y aunque Lucius me oyera, no tendría tiempo ni siquiera para esconderse.

Por fin, tras atravesar el bosque, entré en la lujosa mansión. Lucius y yo íbamos a estar a solas… por última vez.


	6. El día del juicio final

**Capítulo 6: El día del juicio final **

Matarlo fue sencillo… pero placentero.

Primero lo torturé durante un buen rato, después lo maté con una simple maldición letal.

Si hubieran visto como el gusano se arrastraba a mis pies pidiendo clemencia…

Bella, tengo mujer y un hijo… Bella, por favor…

Nunca he soportado que me llames Bella… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Bellatrix sonrió ante el recuerdo de su venganza.

Luego dijo: Juré servir a Lord Voldemort hasta el día del juicio final… y supongo que es éste. Río su propio chiste y dio por finalizado su relato.

La sentencia fue unánime: Culpable. El relato de Bellatrix no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Dos dementotes se encargaron de llevarla de nuevo al exterior de la sala.

Bellatrix se giró una vez más ante los miembros del jurado y dijo simplemente:

¿Saben una cosa? Cuando te has vengado de los que te hicieron daño, ni siquiera los dementotes pueden afectarte.

¡Esas serán tus últimas palabras, maldita mortífaga!- Bramó el ministro, encolerizado.

Por toda respuesta, Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada tan estridente que todos los presos de Azkaban temblaron en sus celdas.

Sería ejecutada en la torre más alta de la fortaleza.

Bellatrix fue conducida por un amplio pasillo lleno de ventanas. Los dementotes la flanqueaban. Ahora se hallaban al menos, a 2.000 pies de altura…

Lo que nadie sabe es que Bellatrix Black es una animaga no registrada…

Así que cuando pasaron por la amplia ventana del centro, se transformó en un águila real y salió volando… volando hacia su libertad.

**FIN**


End file.
